rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Thrown Projectiles (Heavy)
This page addresses information about hand-thrown weapons and their in-character uses in combat at they apply to World 42 role-playing. This article applies specifically to larger, heavier weapons that are thrown by hand as a ranged attack, such as throwing axes and javelins. For more precise, lightweight throwing weapons, see Thrown Projectiles (Light). Any valuable contributors are welcome to add, especially as new content or ideas come out in-game. The Basic Concept of Heavy Thrown Projectiles These weapons are mid-sized, hand-held weapons which have been perfected for the purpose of being hurled aerodynamically towards a target with great force. A successful attack with such a weapon can do some serious damage from a distance; a victim should expect to be not only forced back and gored significantly, but may even suffer broken bones in the process. While these weapons are less precise than their lightweight counterparts, a single hit can do a great amount of damage at any point of contact. Offensive Methods of Using Heavy Thrown Projectiles The ways to combat an enemy with a weapon are really only limited to the creativity of the player and his character. A ranger might impale his enemy with a javelin, he might knock his enemy on the head with the butt of his throwing axe, or anything in between. That being said, there are a few common strategies for entering combat using this genre of weapon. * Throw the weapon with purpose and power. The weight of the weapon requires a powerful throw, which will cause more damage. * Precision is not your main concern, unlike light throwing weapons. A hit on any major body part will cause significant damage. Still, always aim for the torso. * The main purpose of these weapons is to inflict heavy damage on the target, including large wounds and broken bones. Aim for the torso, not the limbs or head, as this will be the easiest target. * Most heavy throwing weapons can easily be used in melee combat. Hurlbats function well as axes, javelins are good spears, and so on. If necessary, use the weapons in close combat. * These weapons can finish off weakened opponents, so throw them at these times. Methods of Defending with Heavy Thrown Projectiles Defending with hand-thrown projectiles is just like attacking with it - the possibilities are limited only by creativity. That said, here are a few common strategies for defending yourself while using hand-thrown projectiles. * Unlike light projectiles, hand-to-hand combat is much more effective with heavy projectiles. * The shape of throwing axes makes them effective at parrying blows. * If you can, disarm your opponent. Methods of Defending Against Heavy Thrown Projectiles Defending against heavier hand-thrown projectiles is just like attacking with them - the possibilities are limited only be creativity and available resources. That said, here are a few guidelines and suggestions for how to defend against them. * Heavy projectiles are hard to block unless you have very heavy armor or a shield. Do not expect to block one with a handheld weapon. * Be aware that your assailant is as capable of using melee as he is throwing the weapon. Stay out of melee distance unless your attacker is disarmed. * Since heavy weapons are large, the attacker can only carry a few at a time. If he is disarmed, take advantage of his weakness. All Known Heavy Thrown Ranged Weapons * Javelins *Throwing axes/hurlbats *Chinchompas Common Mistakes This section addresses traits or actions that players, often new ones, give their ranger characters but that aren't actually accurate or otherwise realistic scenarios for someone using this attack style. *In the case of chinchompas, these are often misused. Individually, they do not create dramatic explosions. **Grey chinchompas function more as stun grenades, emitting a startling loud noise and flash of light that would momentarily stun a victim and perhaps damage his hearing; they would only be remarkably dangerous if set off in rapid succession or in large numbers. **Red chinchompas, while more dangerous, also do not create massive blasts - they are mostly incendiary, causing harm through the effects of heat and fire rather than the ripping power of great explosions. Similar to their grey counterparts, they are at their most dangerous in large numbers or when used to start fires. Also, it would be particularly painful and dangerous to be hit directly with one of these, especially in the face. *These hand-thrown weapons are not meant to be used at great distances. They are limited by the physical strength of their wielder, and aren't assisted by the mechanical advantages provided by weapons like bows or crossbows. Do not expect to be able to "snipe" with a throwing axe. *Unlike the game mechanic, a player cannot carry 200 javelins. He is probably barely able to carry more than 4 throwing weapons at a time. Other *These weapons can also be very practical for hitting distance targets that aren't necessarily opponents. They would be effective at cutting ropes out of reach or breaking glass/ceramic obstacles. Category:Rangers Category:Guides Category:Combat